


Redemption Tides

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [6]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Gen, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Pirates, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous Saint Mary's crew is known for their Spain heritage and will-power to fight. Their ship is ruled by a Spain's most feared captain, Radley Jones whose sword is wielded with strong supernatural powers. His daughter, Katarina is a strong-willed woman with the high end skills of fighting and persuasion. When their old rival, Darkmoon arises once again, Radley is on a hatred trail for his old foe as he knows Katarina's secret relationship with him. Angered, he manages to rub it off as their required to travel with each other to the national meeting with the other cultured pirate hoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption Tides

On a silent night in the twilight, I sat easily with my spouse Dean on our leather-bound sofa. Today was one of those days that we rarely got, with the television blaring of heavy violence and crimes. Procedural cop shows drove Dean through the roof usually but he was more asleep then awake, his head would wobble from exhaustion. I would glance over at him on occasion, watching as his hazel iris dart left to right before closing into eternal slumber. He would suddenly scare himself awake for a few moments before stumbling into a quick nap once again.  
I tapped him on the shoulder, getting annoyed by his need to shut down. I would whisper his name into the ear, challenging him to keep an eye out. He would peek at me for moment before turning away. Oh how I adored his attitude towards the simpler things of life. Cuteness as well was a factor of his persona, making him ever so less ignored.  
It wasn’t long until he would rise to his feet and travel away, feeling like many miles away to the comfort of the bed upstairs. He normally was the one up longer but not tonight. As his yawn traveled afar up and down the hall, I would wonder how men sleep so long by not feeling tired later. I wish I had a magic pill for that but one was never to invent such a thing for the use of woman users only. Lucky for me, I wasn’t the only one up and around tonight.  
Sarah, our little adopted “child” was still wandering about until she noticed me alone. She would pace to the sofa, planting her feet under her with a smile upon her face as she would take a seat and glance at the television for a moment. I would smile back as she would look up at me like a role model. You know, I was the one who saved her from being left out by her actual parents. I was happy too as well but, it is kind of challenge thinking about the possible future when you already know you won’t have one.  
I’ve decided against the flashing screen and turned towards Sarah. “Why are you still up?” I asked.  
Sarah would look at me puzzled as if searching my face for an answer. “I’m not sure… can’t sleep my guess…” She said.  
I nodded. “I can understand that but that doesn’t mean you can.”  
She looked down at her hands that fiddled about. “I’m sorry… I can go back to bed if you want me to…”  
Her voice told the truth and I could bare the fact. So I decided against my conscience. “Alright,” I began. “You can stay up a little bit longer but, only for tonight, ok?”  
Sarah nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Sarah scanned the television screen, intrigued but lost in the show it viewed. Then she turned back to me. “Then can you tell me one of your hundreds of stories then?”  
Her expression told of a begger’s face which I have to admit, is one of my weaker points. Her face was so cute and small, how could I resist? I sighed. “Alright. But which one would you like to hear?”  
Sarah thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “Hmm I don’t know. How about something different, like one I haven’t heard?”  
I glanced around the room, letting my mind wander through my many stories and tales I had tucked away inside. Fairy tales, legends, folktales, all of those were in the depths of my mind but I knew that Sarah had heard most of them, what kid hasn’t? I searched for a bit longer before wondering what if I made up my own, one that is unique and fun with adventure and action. That is when it hit me. A story about one of the most obvious classics, one with the famous sea voyages and swashbuckling action! A story about pirates.  
“I got it.” I began. “Here, come close and I’ll tell it to you.” Sarah did as she was told. She moved herself over until her hand could reach out and just simply touch my long, brown hair.  
She leaned her head over onto my chest as it would keep a constant pace as I took each breath with ease. “So what’s it going to be about?” She asked, eyeing me with her grand green eyes.  
I smiled. “It’s about something you’ve probably haven’t heard in a long time. It isn’t a folktale, a fairy tale or even a poem but a story, a story about a band of pirates.” The world became unknown as I began to depict piece after piece as I made it up as I went along:

 

Our story takes place in a far away century from now. Where children would play in the streets with their little toy tops and whirl around with their fancy clothing fluttering behind them. The townsfolk’s were a happy bunch, gathering around in clutters talking about the swell weather and the monarchy. At the time, monarchy was the way to go and the main one here in particular was the English. Horse drawn carriages were common back then, not much of a grand source of transportation but it worked for the locals living in luxuries only we could imagine.  
However that was the main land beyond the seas. Our true story begins on the raging waters of the Atlantic Ocean where a lonesome ship paced to explore the lands beyond the horizon. This one in particular though belonged to one of the most feared pirates of the century, Radley Jones.  
“Keep moving you damn scurvy-dogs!” The first mate, Gibson would yell to the crew. He was a cubby guy with grey hair tied back in a tail who owned one of the loudest voices aboard the ship. He usually was found on the main deck, barking orders back and forth while the captain slept soundly in his quarters. He knew Radley well, he wasn’t about ready to give up and return to the loading docks for work. He enjoyed his life on the seas and wouldn’t give the world for returning to his crummy job back on the main land.  
However, Gibson wasn’t the only ship leader aboard. In the far cabin next to Radley’s laid Katarina, the captain’s smart and brave daughter. She was considered the stronger point of the Saint Mary’s crew. She would remain standing for her father even if he couldn’t. But she did have her flaws.  
She would lay there with her eyes nailed to the ceiling, following ever plank to the next. Most would say she was crazy but the crew knew it wasn’t necessarily true. She had her own problems, everyone aboard did but for her it was difficult to describe. She would sigh and breathe with ease as if imagining a perfect moment in her life. But it wouldn’t last long as long as the captured below deck was up to no good.  
“I can’t believe this,” One of the men said.  
An older one glanced over at him with confusion. “What’cha hitting at now, Dagger?”  
The man named Dagger made a sour face as he flipped his canister top down. “We’re out of rum you scaly wag! We should do something about this…” He sounded confident of himself.  
The older one looked up at the rotting planks and sighed. “Of course… I got stuck with the idiot…” He turned around to lean on the thin rusty bars of their small compacted room, probably wishing if he could change cells. His cell mate has got to be one of the most annoying as one could count. Standing in the same cell with the guy was a hassle and very socialized.  
Dagger eyes widened as a slanted grin rode across his face. The older man seemed concerned with alarm as he knew what it meant. “Oh no… no, you can’t do that! You’ll make us shark bait!”  
“I can swim.” Dagger replied.  
The older man rolled his eyes. “Ay, but doesn’t mean anything…”  
Dagger shook his head. “Well I ask that mate then.” He pointed to the scrawny man sleeping in a fishnet hammock with his left arm dangling against the wooden floor as he swayed back and forth, pleasure upon his face.  
With that, Dagger studied the floor for a pebble or rock of some kind. There were a couple little black pebbles lying at their feet. That’ll work, he told himself. So he fingered a few, placing them on his palm and aimed for the shot. He missed a few times; his older cell mate shook his head as he kept his attempts short lived.  
The older man shook his head and suddenly took a few of Dagger’s pebbles. “Hey!” Dagger hissed.  
“Let me try.” The older cell mate said with a squinted look.  
Dagger sighed. “Fine…”  
The older man smirked a little before taking his aim. The first pebble misses. The second pebble was closer but the third pebble hit and right on the noggin too. The scrawny guy was star-stricken while teetering back and forth a bit as he awoke with shock in his face. The two cell mates chuckled within themselves.  
The scrawny man glanced over at them with narrowed eyes as he suddenly fell backwards and flipped down onto the wooden floor, hard. The cell mates winched. The man got on his knees as he rubbed his cranium from the remaining shell shock. The cell mates looked at each other, wondering who was going to go first. But before they knew it, the scrawny man was over them with a ticked look on his face.  
Dagger and the older man weren’t sure of how to reply but with something like “are you ok?” They seemed too worried about the consequences rather than the dang alcoholic beverage. The scrawny man that stood before them was about in his mid-twenties with thin frame and dirty short hair that held a bandanna in place around his forehead. His beard looked dirty as well but with less worry.  
Dagger glanced at his cell mate, before thinking of a unique answer. “Yo ho mate,” He hesitated. “Sorry if we woke you, no mean to. But could we have some more rum by any chance?” He stuck his canister through the bars with a sweet grin.  
The scrawny man seemed to have to think his decision. He hesitated with a brief answer wandering through his mind. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” He said. “Katarina may not like the idea of me giving you… prisoners’ alcohol…”  
Dagger removed his arm and looked down. “I can understand that…” He mumbled.  
That is when his cellmate decided to step in. “But just this once, you could.” He began. “Besides, what Katarina doesn’t know, won’t kill her, right…” He searched the young man’s face for an answer.  
“Uh… Chuck.” He replied, scratching the back of his head.  
“Ah, Chuck. I knew your name was that.” He echoed.  
Chuck nodded. “Yeah… um so…” He glanced around violently. “I could give you some… I suppose… but not much… ok?”  
The two men in the cell nodded as Dagger showed his canister again. Chuck’s shaking hands was making him tense as he quickly took the canister and turned to a barrel with a nozzle that stuck out on the outside. With a quick tap, amber colored liquid flowed out of the barrel’s nozzle, making a splashing noise as it struck the bottom of the canister. After the weight increased to a decent depth, Chuck tapped the nozzle two times before the liquid disappeared completely. He turned away and back towards the twosome of the same cell and shyly handed it on over to Dagger who was licking his chops just for a sip of the delicious nectar.  
“Thank you.” Dagger gurgled with a washy tone.  
His cell mate rolled his eyes at his undesirable need to get drunk on the high seas. He looked upon Chuck once again before he walked away fully. “Oh hey, before you go,” Chuck stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Could I come to the main deck for my duties? I really need to get some air rather than this guy…” He had his thumb pierced into his cellmate who took rude gulps while he spoke.  
Chuck twisted his thin frame forward again. He stroked his chin for a moment before continuing. “Didn’t… you do yours alright?”  
The older man shook his head. “Not yet.”  
“Well alright then…” Chuck rummaged through his pocket until he could feel the cool metal of a key. It soon appeared in his forefinger and index finger. It was a thick key with a braised metal finish. He then walked up to the cell’s door and slid the key in with tension rising in his wrist as the door swung open.  
The man smiled and trotted happily out of the cell. Dagger clenched his teeth as he chose between the choices going through his mind. Of course, he had to choose the stupider one. Suddenly, Chuck found himself on the floor once again. Dagger had moved quickly past the twosome and onto the main deck above them.  
His cellmate looked suspiciously upwards towards the light to the main deck. “That’s probably not a good thing he got out…” He stammered.  
Chuck began to feel stressed as he got to his feet. The cellmate took one step up the set of stairs and glanced back at him with alarming distress rising. Once Chuck was behind him, the man took a few more steps up before looking back again. Am I concerned for this scaly wag? He asked himself as he couldn’t look forward again.  
Chuck decided to get a grip and meet his match. He took a few steps up the stairs until he stood upon the one behind the cellmate. He seemed a bit curious of the man, like for example, knowing his name probably would be good to know just for the sake. So he asked him. “I didn’t seem to catch your name, mate?”  
The cellmate smiled. “Well there’s a mighty lot you’ll not know about me. It’s Roger.”

On the main deck, it was a crowded area with the masses that guided the ship high above the crew’s head. Dotted here and there was some type of scrawny man with a loose shirt or high bandannas, most had a sword at their side, some with fancy gem spotted handles or unique engravings. Some pulled the ropes, others would scrub the deck to a squeaky sparkle and the rest would look out or bark orders. The one barking orders of course was Gibson. He was proud to be a first mate and enjoyed it. Gibson was also one of the toughest of the crew, he didn’t care your level of strength or your know-how so he would challenge you just for the thrill, even if you wet yourself scared, he still would.  
Roger pushed his way through the working crew, seeking his cellmate to make an appearance. Chuck was right behind him, looking around constantly for any sign of Katarina or Radley roaming around. He was quite a shy, nervous type but he was a major key to having along for the ride. He and Katarina have a “well-adjust” enough friendship to not be concerned but man, did she scare the crap out of him. But he’s managed for awhile but like I said, he is a major key to this story.  
As Roger continued in his search, Chuck had managed to have gotten lost inside the crew. Of course, Chuck was avoiding the big guns the most but he probably should have avoided the first mate as well. “Chuck!” He seemed spooked when he heard his name being called.  
Before he knew it, Gibson was on top of him, his eyes pinned onto Chuck’s awkward expression. “What on Davy Jones are you doing up here for?” He asked.  
Chuck met his stare just to turn away again. “I… I…” Suddenly his face lit up like a firework as his attention got twisted and blurred.  
It was Katarina with her dark curled hair alongside her long, situated coat, high heeled boots and high riding fedora with a lightened blue feather. She had arrived to make sure everything is in good order. Gibson turned his attention to her immediately and soon stood next to her, her eyes watching like a hawk.  
“Miss Katarina, it is good to see you.” Gibson greeted.  
Katarina smirked. “Indeed. Mind telling me why I’ve heard of a runaway?”  
Gibson seemed speechless. “I’m sorry, I’ve… hadn’t heard of such a thing.”  
Katarina’s face turned sour. “What?” Her Spanish accent wasn’t helping with the empathy she was placing out.  
“I’m sorry miss but it’s the truth, I swear under Polly!” He yelled it to the world it seemed.  
Katarina clenched her teeth. “I don’t like trouble on board, Mr. Gibson.”  
Gibson began to back off a bit. “Alright, alright, I’ll go in search for the trouble you speak. Don’t worry, Miss Katarina, I’ll find it.”  
“Ay, you better.” And he was off after that. Katarina seemed a wee bit agitated but was good about storing it away for many hours at a time.  
Meanwhile, Chuck was having confusion. He needed to remember what direction Roger went or why. So Chuck went against it and returned back to his hammock and pulled back his pillow. Underneath it was a red bound book where he would write. He could stay for hours on end writing about the tales of the high seas but of course, his main key part was the hardest part to ignore and he knew it.

Katarina returned back to her cabin with exhaustion. However, was surprised to find Dagger by her bedside. She gasped at the sight as she could see he was holding a box. This box was a special box, one in a million as Katarina would put it. It was a medium box with unique carvings and strange writing that only one could depict.  
“Katarina, it is so nice to see you.” He sounded like he was bluffing.  
Katarina eyed him with a cold look. “Leave, preferably without the box.” She pointed out the black onyx box in his grip.  
He looked down to see the shine of the onyx glisten in the sunlight. It’s as beautiful as a real piece of onyx would with its elegant texture and shine that made the engravings stand out even more. How could he resist the opportunity? “If you want it, it must be of value then.” He mentioned as he stared at his mirrored image.  
Katarina seemed to have become concerned. She shook her head. “I promise you, you don’t want to see what this box contains.”  
Dagger looked up at Katarina; her coat’s removal had revealed her thin frame with her layered top and belt tightly around her waist. You could see her two firearms stuffed firmly against her hips when she leaned over. Seeing those damn blasts set off an alarm in Dagger’s mind as he made his escape route plan. Before she could get any closer, Dagger had literally climbed out the window and onto the main deck. Katarina was screaming for someone to seize him.  
Damn it, She whispered to herself as she ran to the beam of the ship. “He has my box! Seize him!” She cried fearfully.  
With her cries, the crew would take her order. Each and every one dropped what they were doing and ran after the cell hugger with their fists high. Mayhem had suddenly broken free aboard the Saint Mary as slashing and swearing grew to unbelievable heights. Everyone aboard either short or tall or wide or fast or slow charged after Dagger’s escape attempt. However, things were about to get strange.  
Dagger had gotten to the edge of the ship before he remembered, there at sea. So in an attempt to turn around, he found himself surrounded by a pissed off crew of pirates. Every inch, he would etch ever so closer to walking right off the bow which made him quite nervous of seeing the crystal blue waters below. The breeze made matters worse as they seemed to get stronger the closer he got. With the ship on the verge of leaning forward was scary enough but no one was going to allow the thief to get away, that’s for sure.  
Dagger now knew, he either should jump or give the damn box back. But, he couldn’t do either; he just couldn’t get the guts to do it. However, nothing seemed right after this. Katarina still stood on the beam with her face worried and fearful. Suddenly, the door behind her opened up.  
She seemed shell-shocked when a figure rose behind her, their sword shrouding the ship’s wheel as it approached closely. Katarina spun around and a smirk soon would appear. There stood Radley Jones himself with his long black beard, captain coat of pride and famous scar that ran across his right eye to his nose arch. He was quite tall and seemed well adjust, his face would tell stories to you supposedly and this one wasn’t one of the good ones. His face told of a scowl for the one who dares to harm his lovely daughter.  
So he pulled out his sword and with a mighty thrust, the ship came alive. Loose ropes would begin to slither about as their target was unaware. The rest of the crew was as well but knew that only the target gets the rope’s torture. As it crept along, Gibson looked back to see his true captain’s form stood next to his daughter. He gasped at first and turned back with a grin.  
The rope slithered passed Gibson and Roger until it had reached its fateful enemy. Dagger was truly unaware of the outcome he was about to face as the rope began to twist and twirl around his ankle. With a great force, he was suddenly thrown off the ship and floated helplessly around the enormous masses. It had finally stopped flinging him around once another rope wrapped successfully around the onyx box. With a flick of his sword, Radley sent the rope with the box into his daughter’s arms until she could feel the coldness of the shine rest in her hands.  
Katarina sighed and held her box close. She glanced up at her father who still had a scowl upon his face. Radley sent the rope dangling Dagger to come close. The rest of the crew joined around to check out the outcome. Dagger fake chuckled when he rested at Radley’s face. The captain didn’t even winch, he still remained in a scowl, ready to proclaim to the thief and his crew that loyal obliged.  
Radley clicked his tongue. “You’d just got yourself in a world of hurt, Dagger.”  
Dagger looked down steadily. “I know…” He whispered.  
“No, you don’t.” Radley paused to look over upon his crew before continuing. “May I ask why you tended to steal my poor Katarina’s box?”  
Dagger glanced over at her with his eyes shameful. She still hugged on to it tightly. “I…” He seemed to have forgotten his words when Radley’s eyes would bore into his own. “I wanted to give it back, I swear, sir.” He replied.  
Radley didn’t seem to believe him. He would move his head up then back down as if a slight nod. He began to make tsk noises with his tongue. “You have no right, none! Do we understand each other?”  
Dagger looked up at him and nodded. “Ay… sir…” He glanced back over at Katarina for a moment, same scene but this time, she was ticked. “But could I at least know what’s in it?” He pleaded.  
Radley and Katarina looked at each other. “I surely ensure you; you won’t want to know what this box indeed contains. For it is… something you’ll not believe.”  
That seemed to just make matters worse as most of the crew have always wondered. Dagger being not apart wouldn’t be aware of the box itself anyways. The only two people who’ve laid their eyes on the actual contents is the captain and his daughter, being that his daughter is in charge of the contents by… a friend’s concern. Of course, no one else would want to know what it actually was or were, as they’ve both said it is something you won’t believe. And to that, it should stay that way.  
Radley spoke to Dagger alone for the rest of the conversation until it was determined that he was to be deported to another ship. With that, he was sent off on his own to another country of thought. Being the world meeting coming close, Radley told his crew to keep heading north until the rendezvous was reached. So for many days the crew would continue forward. However, a familiar face wasn’t to be too far off.

It was March. The sky was spotted with clouds of white fluff. Katarina is lying in her cabin again, staring up into the ceiling. Her father was busy at work in his own quarters, making a path for the rendezvous point. However, he was about to get some unexpected events from this month forward.  
Katarina sighed as she flipped around to her desk that sat in the corner of the room. On top of the desk lied the onyx box as shiny as ever. With gentle hands, she grasps the box and placed it between her legs. Katarina knew the contents of this box and she’s been dying to see it once again for time’s sake. However, she seemed warily this time like something will pop out and scares the crap out of her but she would just rub it off shortly after.  
She began to roll her fingers around her neck until the band was felt. She carefully pulled the band over her head until it was completely removed. It was a necklace made of one piece of black fabric and on it hung a smaller, thin key with engraves that enhanced the eye’s attention as it glistened in the sunlight. The key would have come from the same round of onyx with its glistening surface as shiny as its own counterpart. Beautiful pieces that anyone would love to have to cherish for eternity.  
Katarina seemed to have hesitated for a moment before sliding the key gently into the hole. But something outside would catch her eye. Before she even got the chance for a peek, there on the outer perimeter was another ship! Surprised by the strange ship sailing towards them, she would set the box back to its place on her desk and slip the key around her neck once again. She hesitated at the door, looking back at the shine of the box sitting effortlessly comfortable.  
No time for that, she told herself. I’ve got to go check out this ship. So to that, she quickly slid her long, drafting coat on and fedora over her newly curled hair and went off to investigate the mysterious ship coming from the south. The rest of the crew was already ahead of her as they bowed their heads in complete wonder as the ship would approach ever so closer. Katarina joined them and bowed her head out, trying to see the main bow decor being that of a blank plank.  
“Prepare to board.” She said to Gibson.  
He saluted her to indicate his command. “Ay miss.”  
He quickly got his gear together once again as he began to bark out Katarina’s orders to the others. “Ay, you scurvy dogs get prepared to board!” He roared. The crew began to run around, grabbing the gravel hooks from the deck and prepping to throw them far and wide.  
Katarina took her place among them, ready to defend her father’s name and spirit. Once the ship got to the mid-point of the Saint Mary, the crew roared to life as they hollered and threw the hooks until they hooked on to a part of the ship. The chaos began as the two sides took on each other head to head and charged aboard to each other’s ship. Most of the new men where scrawny as well but most were as well trained. To make matters worse, they grabbed hold of Katarina with no problem at all and suddenly the world got black for her.

When she awoke, she found herself tied to the opposing side’s mast. “What… what’s going on? Let me go!” She screamed at the enemy.  
The enemy didn’t seem to care whether or not if she wanted the help. “Why would we let you go?” One of them said. “We’re just following orders.” Another said.  
The crowd was pretty cluttered around her and it was making her uneasy. “Don’t tempt me.” She teased under heavy breaths. But they didn’t seem too concerned of her threats. Harmless is probably what they were thinking.  
As they got more and more riled up, the first mate would appear to settle them down. He was a tall guy in muscular form with broad shoulders and long shaggy hair riding down the sides of his bandanna tied on his head not to mention the heavy sideburns. Katarina couldn’t believe it! It was Drake, Darkmoon’s first mate! His stoic look would change dramatically once he noticed her.  
“Greetings Drake,” She began. “How’s it hanging?”  
Drake lifted a brow. “I’m sorry Katarina. We’re under strict orders…”  
“To what? Capture me and haul me away with the rest of the crew?” She eyed him.  
Drake seemed speechless but not for long. He shook his head. “No I…” That is when his head would twist to find Katarina’s father scowling. His broad shoulders would suddenly tense up as the captain would growl his bearded jowl between clenched rotten teeth. Drake would bow his head in shame as he let the fearful reside of such a feared figure emerge.  
Radley pushed his way through the crowd appearing just a few feet between Katarina and Darkmoon’s crew, the scowl would clenched your soul hard and prideful. He glanced over at his daughter’s form, tied against the mast with resentment riding her expression. The other captain would shake his head with despair as he cut his kin loose. Katarina was relieved yet miffed of her father’s displease. She sighed and looked beyond the horizon for a moment.  
Radley held his head high as he turned to speak to the newcomers. “You comers had destroyed our voyage’s way. Where would your captain be at?” The crowd would mumble among themselves with “Whoa, Radley Jones doesn’t look much pleased” and “We’re in trouble now” would rise among the creaking of the ship’s deck. Of course, Katarina knew the captain of the ship. Her true confession would be this indeed but who’s to say she wouldn’t lie about it?  
Drake would be unwilling to take his leadership to the next level so he backed off. He would become an onlooker of the crowd. But Radley was impatient. “So none would stand up and speak of your captain Darkmoon’s where-about?”  
That is the moment the boots would fall. They were a bit far off but they were there. Down the steps came Darkmoon with his muscular form and well-adjust posture. He was younger than most would expect the notorious pirate beard was nowhere to be found but where it laid scruff. However, his most noticeable features were the small scar that ran along his lid and the one upon his chest which I’ll get to later. But Katarina was familiar with the guy, alongside Drake who let’s just say… she “met along the way.”  
With that, Katarina seemed a wee bit on edge when her father and Darkmoon were to be in each other’s grill. “Darkmoon…” Radley sneered.  
“Radley…” Darkmoon hissed.  
They stared each other down for a few minutes before looking away and giving their takes on each other with uneasy eyes. That is when Darkmoon had turned to find Katarina’s concerned face in the crowd. For a moment, silence went across the deck, enough to make you cringe under your skin. But soon it would be in the wind as Darkmoon would return to the sight of his crew seemingly ignoring her eyes. Drake seemed a bit concerned as well, knowing Darkmoon wouldn’t stay away for long.  
“Alright crew,” Darkmoon began with upon looking towards Drake in a glance. “Radley’s crew had stumbled upon us and to this, there is no need for us to capture them, do we understand?” His sights were met when his men would indicate that. “So cut them loose. I have no need for them.”  
The men did as they were told. As quickly as their captain’s words would rise above them, they would start to cut away at the ropes until there was none left to space. Among those of Radley’s crew were Roger and Gibson who were pleased to be home free. However, life wouldn’t be that simple if it was for the urge to loot. Radley would look beyond and scowl towards Darkmoon’s uncanny way of dealing with the situation but Katarina had something different on her mind.  
Before leaving to board their own ship once again, Katarina had stopped her father with her sweaty palm. “Father,” She began. “May I talk to you?”  
Radley was happy to oblige. “Of course my dear, let us talk.”  
With that, the twosome began around the ship, watching the opposite side if a dramatic change of heart was planned. “If Darkmoon and his crew is also going the same way we are, wouldn’t it be more…I don’t know, behaved if they would come along with us?”  
Radley stopped her with his hand and shook his head. “What? No, they should be on their own way! I’d never allow such a foul being aboard my ship that I hate to my last string. There will be no chance for them to come along.”  
“But father…” Katarina was about to beg, she knew that ever fiber inside of her wanted her father to allow it, just for once.  
“This isn’t because of your obsession is it?” Radley asked with the thought hitting around in the depths of his skull. He couldn’t bare but hear the truth from her.  
Katarina paused. She seemed concerned with her choices now and wanted for her father to believe her. But she couldn’t, she just couldn’t fight with him but half of her did want to. She shook her head. “No, of course not father. I’m just saying, wouldn’t that be the smarter way to go if their going the same way anyways?”  
Radley seemed unsure of himself by now. He was certain it would be a hassle but on the other hand, helpful. I mean maybe their crews could switch jobs and make use of each other if they did travel together. However, Darkmoon’s crew being considered “the dead ones” wasn’t helping him think it out straight enough. It seemed to curve and tilt in all sorts of directions.  
The captain shook the thought for a moment, spying his own crew’s decisions and action they took on deck. Gibson was happily placed back at his post, waiting for the orders of the captain to take shape but he seemed lost in thought. And Roger, being a jail bird below deck for so long has taught him to make good choices enough to get onto Radley’s good side, to be a true pirate like he’s always wanted. Looking upon his crew, Radley was still stuck at the turnpike. He really couldn’t choice against his daughter’s want or his undying conscience saying “Hell no!”  
The captain sighed and turned back to see his beautiful daughter’s face glisten like a doubloon in the sunlight. That is when he smiled as he looked upon her, gently guiding his fingers through her dark, curly hair. “I guess… I shall consider it.” Katarina face brightened like a light bulb as a smile appeared to please him ever more.  
Suddenly, Radley was held tight by her grips as a hug was acquired. She emptied her expression after letting go; a profound happiness lifted her still. “Thank you, father.” Then she lightly kissed his cheek before she disappeared down the stairwell. Radley wasn’t sure of what he had chosen was right but one thing’s for sure, it was going to be a long ride.

As the moonlight would hover along the mellow shine of the sea, the two newly acquainted crews were heavy with sleep. Most would travel down a deck to take in the moonlight to a newly found hobby of reading or playing a game of liar’s dice with a fair wage of doubled doubloons or none at all. But most would relax and take a quick nap among the many emptied jugs of rum, swinging back and forth calmly in a hammock. It was the great escape into the next worlds of the mind. And no one would lack taking the advantage.  
Drake was one of the many who took off into a slumberous state. He lay outstretched and motionless; his bandanna was off, revealing his long locks of shaggy brown hair that seemed untouched from the elements. A few others would join him as the room was filled with an empty silence until the palate would make its sounds. Katarina wouldn’t join them, knowing how much noise could be heard and the fact she preferred her privacy. So she would stay on the main deck, searching the glistening cool waters for a peacemaker.  
Her peace was another man’s tragedy on the seas. The feeling would waft around, knowing that someone beyond the two ships traveling in union was one heck of a disaster. Katarina of course would careless, as long as it stayed its distance. However, you could never be too certain of yourself out here on the open waters. Something was always bound to happen.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A deep voice was heard in her ear. She twisted her head tightly as the face of Darkmoon would appear from the looming darkness.  
She flipped her head back to the sea. “Yeah… it is…” Her words were mellow and shallow as if she was imitated by his form for some odd necessity.  
Darkmoon would join her search, his arms resting neatly upon the wood sideline. He would then turn his attention towards Katarina; his face would lighten a bit of pure regard. “I know… you don’t trust me, Katarina.” He hesitated, seeking his words beyond the slow current. “And that you could care less about me but… I do care, a lot.”  
Katarina scowled to the left as if pushing the opposing captain to his limits.  
He sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. “I…” His head would fling up to face the moon for a moment. “I’m sorry.” He whispered under his breath.  
Katarina scowl dissolved, turning into a sudden sense of grief and resentment. She decided so hard against her will, but she couldn’t ignore it any longer. It was staring to burn inside so roughly, it hurt. Damn, she would say to herself. I just can’t, I tried but nothing was accomplished, fine urge, you won.  
Without warning, Katarina found her fingers gripped hard around Darkmoon’s neck. He seemed in utter shock but eager at the same time which was a bit out of the ordinary, I’ll say, but it would play out. With the urge clawing insider her mind, Katarina was certain it would please it. With that, the lips met. Katarina would slide away, breathing heavily and smiling brightly.  
Darkmoon was dumbstruck. He couldn’t exactly say that was a kiss worthy or not. But he wanted it, he wanted it for many years and that was enough to get him through the night. Without thinking, he would be relieved and share a smirk for her. That’s when he felt Katarina’s hand slide down into his own and began to lead him away to her own cabin, quickly shutting the door behind them.

The morning arose once the sun would rise on the horizon. The creaking of the ship was a sign of warmth arising from a blistering night of chilled air. Darkmoon and Katarina lay comfortably close on the one lonely bed as the mumbles and chatting began just outside the door. Inattentively, Darkmoon would groan as his eyes would flicker open to the view of the shiny surface of the onyx box that sat still on its post. He would roll over, kissing Katarina’s forehead with ease.  
Her body would motion as she stretched her tired muscles as her eyes would glance over at the handsome Darkmoon with a smile. “Good morning.” She said.  
Darkmoon’s head rose above her with a smile as well. “Good morning to you to.”  
The twosome would change their facing until they were in sitting position. Katarina remained on her knees alone and crowned her arms around Darkmoon’s form. He would rub his heavy eyes and stare over the box’s closed lid. “You’ve never opened it since that day, have you?” He asked as his eyes would rattle along to Katarina’s halved expression over his left shoulder.  
Katarina sighed and dissipated from his view. She would soon sit beside him, an emptied horizon upon her face. “Never had the urge…” She would say, staring over at the box.  
“I knew you haven’t…” Darkmoon frowned.  
The captain’s daughter seemed discouraged now. The contents of that box are emotionally and physically attached to Darkmoon. And she just made it worse. So to that, Katarina rose to her feet, Darkmoon’s eyes following her every step closely. She paused at the edge of the table that the onyx box sat quietly, placing her fingers upon the lid.  
They slid slickly across the surface before meeting the lip at its depth. She seemed quiet hesitant of her second thoughts. Darkmoon was on the edge of his seat, gripping the bed’s frames with the strength of his heavy muscular arms. With the anticipation growing intense and the room silenced, a bang was heard just outside the door. Katarina flailed away from the box. They quickly pushed their remaining gear back on before exiting the room to the commotion going on outside the small wooden door.  
Radley was at his post, pacing back and forth as if worried of the outcome of something. Katarina, along with Darkmoon climbed up to meet him at his post. “Father, what’s going on?” Katarina asked with confusion.  
Radley looked down just to find Darkmoon standing next to his daughter. However much he wanted to kick him off the ship, he pushed his anger back for standby as he knew matters may get worst. He glanced over to the horizon, noting their location. “We have arrived at the rendezvous.” He replied.

In the close distance was a giant rock formation, each half was covered by wooden planks and made rooms. The beach was pin-pointed by different forms of ships, each unique to their own captain’s origins. Each ship had its own reserved space for itself, separated just by a couple feet from each other’s bowled shape. As the two traveling ships took separate ways to their designated spots, the crew was becoming ever so alarmed of the magnificent sight of a Cliffside retreat. Just following the pathway with your eyes, you knew the hike was going to be a long one.  
The two crews parked and began to pile out of the ship’s bowl, taking in the happiness of feeling the rocky shoreline under their feet. Once Darkmoon and Drake had approached from the misty presents of the northern side, Radley and Katarina joined them for the long hike up the Cliffside. The pathway was guided along by numerous lanterns that lined the cove up into the depths of the abyss high above their heads. The rest of the crews stayed behind to take in the sight and watch the ships and maybe have a nice friendly conversation with the other crews that is, if you could understand them. With that, the two captains and their first mates had vanished up the long spiraling path upwards.  
Katarina took the opportunity to have a nice stroll and chat with the two opposing that has traveled with them since the Tropic of Cancer. While her father would growl towards the lovers in league as they continued their own looking. The winding pathway would soon make your head spin as it seemed to continue forever, gripping its planks into the side of the cliff like a terrified child to their mother. Daring a glance over the edge made your stomach winch and turn as the height would increase the farther up you strolled. But it was to be short-lived as you finally reached the pits of the top with its retched height and dastardly faces of many pirates.  
The bunch was of random portions, worldwide actually. Seven of many major countries were there, one from Japan, Russia, England and even one from Switzerland whose sweet concoction is worth the taste. As Radley, Darkmoon, Drake and Katarina began to walk closer to those individuals, they would give a horrid stink eye that couldn’t imagine. Everyone here was enemies in some way. This of course wouldn’t help anyone’s mood.  
But they all had important work to attend to and it was highly suggested that they’d get along with each other for just this meeting specifically. Katarina was one of only three woman faces there. The Japanese captain was named Dai Lin. She was a tough yet snobby type of leader who considered Katarina a “closer” friend than most of the opposing faces here. For that, she was the first to greet the Spain representatives.  
“Katarina,” She waved her palm with high hopes. “Good to hear of a familiar face.”  
Radley’s daughter smirked. “Indeed. How’s the quest for the Jaded Dragon?”  
Dai shook her bun. “Haven’t a hint of where its location.” She looked out onto the horizon. “She’s out there somewhere thought.”  
Katarina couldn’t help but think about it. Geez, now I kind of want to get my fingers on it, she would tell herself. But there is no time for that now. It wasn’t until the tall black male with colorful clothing had called the captains to join in the meeting room. It was tight space with little light and fascinating gizmos and gadgets scattered about. Darkmoon and Drake had followed Katarina in, ready to listen in on the codes and docs.  
Before anyone could proceed, it was required for you to give up your sword for access. Laird, the Scottie, didn’t have a sword but a dull edged knife which couldn’t do much damage if it really needed to. He seemed disappointed after watching as each and every other nationalist placed their serrated, long blades into the mastery holding place as the different array of handles made Laird nervous. But knowing him, it wouldn’t matter. So he shrugged it off and quickly slid into his seat across the large, conformed table from Radley and Dai on the opposite sides.  
Next to Laird sat a bulky guy with rounded face and heavy facial hair tied to “tails”. It was Lars of Scandinavia that seemed to have brought his large appetite with him as his face was hidden by a greasy mess of cow’s leg. Next to him sat the thin and immature Riley with his wide, brimmed hat covering his oddball blonde mess of hair. He would pucker and blunt towards a small mirror, showing his teeth and surplus of a beauty mark. The messiest and the dragster, as most would mumble among themselves about each other’s appearance.  
Going across the table, you’d meet Radley with his despised patience high as Darkmoon offered an extra seat for himself next to Katarina. Drake would remain standing in the sidelines along with the other first mates that seemed less interested in the meeting itself but for the rum afterwards. As Dmitri and Anneke were the last ones to seat themselves, Moswen got the… less than chatty group’s attention at last.  
The African captain cleared his throat. “Welcome friends!” He began with a quick glance around the table, noting of no change to the high expectations he seemed to miss. “We have gathered here today for our annual meeting of the world for important notice.”  
Everyone in the room eyes had suddenly zapped up to the tall African who awkwardly preached to the cruel crowd. “What’s this? An important notice? What in bloody god’s name would we have one of those?” Riley’s heed of attention hog’s disorder was taken surprisingly liked. Meaning, everyone else wanted in on the action in an instant.  
“The little Englishman has a point.” He took a bite of his leg. “What is a called “important notice”?” Lars grumbled.  
“Indeed, what is it?” Radley added.  
Moswen raised his palm, noting he wanted silence to continue. He would lower it soon after and proceed his preaching once again. “According to Jin Hu, members of the crews have been noted as missing.”  
The table talked among the others again, shocked of the news their ears just heard. “That’s undeniably impeccable!” Dmitri huffed.  
“Missing of how?” Anneke added.  
The table would suddenly be a war zone as the sides took opposing sides, yelling and crying of lies and cusses. The argument would continue as of until Katarina would sudden rise atop the table’s surface and scream into the crowd. “For heaven’s sake...” She would mumble to herself. “Everyone just shut your rum traps and listen up!” Katarina’s voice rose above the rest, making the room rumble into an eerie silence as each soul patted down onto their seats to take a listen.  
The young Spaniard sighed and brushed her hair back, getting a sour face on. “Of the certain source of information Moswen gave, shouldn’t we be concerned for our crew’s safety?” She took a quick glance among the ten faces in the room that nodded a reply. “It is we as a crew that gets us from point A to point B, not will of the fight. It is our true intentions that lead to certain havoc or... in some of your cases,” She looked to Lars who was about to take a chunk out of his second leg. “Food and drink is all that matters, shamefully. But who’s to say, as captain, first mate or just the guy who swabs the deck, which we don’t all just rely on ourselves… but the ones who are willing to join. So to this, I praise, we’d be concerned and will be.”  
“That was… marvelous!” Riley clapped his hands with a praiseful smile.  
It wasn’t long until the rest of the leaders in the room had their expressions clean and pleased with the results. Katrina was also pleased with herself. She would proudly stride away and off the table, rejoining her reunited lover and ungrateful father. As chatter began to become more frequent between the opposite countries, Moswen waved his “magic palm” and everyone would quiet down once again.  
“Thank you Katarina for such a wondrous inspiration.” He smiled before continuing. “So, as stated, we have an odd occurrence above our heads. Are there any thoughts or ideas of contributing to this?” The tall African searched each person’s face, looking for an answer.  
The anticipation was grand as the room somehow managed to be of dread silence, observing the on goings of those around them, unsure how to speak. It was at least a good twenty minutes before a puff of smoke would appear. It would float along until it reached the center of the room and dissipated into nothing. Confusion and curious was sparked to life as each soul would choose to look onward or back. There at the door, stood Pax, an elder of the pirate’s code.

Pax was a humble man, with little or less to seek a lifestyle of the seas. He was once in the life however and sometimes he misses it. His ragged beard and complicated expression made anyone cringe as his eyes would bore into your own with a serious complexity. He would puff a whiff of smoke from his pipe before strolling, calmly and proudly down the rows of seats the captain’s sat. Pax would stop short of Moswen with a stare down before the African captain would allow of a seat change.  
Once he sat his priorities down, he pulled his pipe out with his fore finger and index, placing it upon the rugged table with a tick sound. But he was soon on his feet once again, this time his hands would disappear under the table and bam! Most caught on to forewarn before it happened but most were also surprised with shock. Each captain leaned forward; curious of the apparent “heavy object” none could see. With that, a heavy bounded book appeared with its cover mangled and haggling tightly to its sides like a wicked dried root wrapping around its successor.  
“It’s the pirate’s code.” Katarina whispered to the remaining captains.  
“Oh lordly, lordly.” Anneke commented.  
Pax fingered his cork pipe once again. It would hang from his clenched teeth until further ado. Katarina glanced over to him, questioning his superiority and why, It was to bother them most who’ve never seen the actually original pirate code but in legends. Knowing it was real and true, they’d start to obey it.  
Katarina was the bravest of the bunch to ask the truss. “But Pax, why? This is more of a state of emergency, isn’t it?”  
The elder would hook his sight to the beauty of the Spanish, just to flash his eyes to rest again. “Ay, it is. But most should know it is a crew’s duty to suggest most.”  
Darkmoon nodded. “He’s right. Some captain’s in this room are heading against the pirate’s code.”  
Katarina met Darkmoon’s gaze. “How’d you figure?”  
“Well… he just said, didn’t he?” Darkmoon answered.  
“You understood all that?” Katarina asked. “To me, it was gibberish.”  
Darkmoon shrugged. “I guess I did…ha, you learn things every day then.”  
Pax nodded. “The heartless one is correct. Some in this room are an enemy of the code Polly.”  
“Watch yourself; I don’t like people calling me Polly.” Katarina sneered.  
“I have no need against you, Katarina.” Pax growled. “Alas, you must seek the answers though.”  
“You’re positive it isn’t the Bermuda Triangle’s doing? I mean… most ships do head that direction.” Darkmoon changed the subject just as quickly.  
Pax shook his head. “Nay, much worse than that…”  
“Kraken?” Darkmoon asked.  
“Nah now you’re just wasting my time.” Pax sneered with narrowed eyes.  
“There hasn’t been a kraken in these waters since 1616, D.” Katarina quizzed.  
Darkmoon glared over for a moment, facing down again shortly after as if ashamed. “Oh alright… but there has to be a conclusion of some kind then.”  
“Not a conclusion, an answer.” A voice said. Darkmoon would turn on his heel to be face to face with his first mate with a radian scowl and tense shoulders. Drake was only a few years younger than Darkmoon and had much more of a greasy look to olive shade of skin. He had enough experience to know trouble when he saw it and he did indeed see it according to his expression he gave with a prowled grunge.  
Darkmoon eyed his first mate with curiosity as Pax moved forward a few steps. “What’s that, Drake? You speak of tongues.”  
Drake looked a bit puzzled with a brow raised but shortly appeared in line once again. As he began to pace a bit with one heel heeding forward, speaking as he traveled. “Well if you suppose I mean of the disappearances then ay but its brief.”  
“Share yourself then, not getting any closer to retirement, you see?” Pax hissed.  
“Take it easy, old lad. I’ll speak but of a rumor I’ve caught on deck.” Drake pointed out.  
“A rumor?” Darkmoon’s eyes gazed in a daze, glued to his first mate’s movement.  
“Ay, a rumor about the crew’s disappearances to be exact.” Drake hesitated, just finding his word to continue in his mind. “As the rumor has it, through Mermaid’s Pass, there has been this sighting of a ghostly ship.”  
Katarina nodded. “I’ve heard of that but most say it’s a myth…”  
“Why in the world would they think that? We’ve travelled those roads before, just were never good ones.” Pax nagged.  
Drake shook his head. “I wouldn’t be so sure…”  
“So sure? Drake, please, you’re making a drafted delay to denial.” The foursome would soon be face with the bulky form of Moswen with his timid color of a dashiki. His essential reaction was taken by notice. Or in other words, he knew it was myth.  
“Excuse me?” Drake said, stepping high into Moswen’s expression of brute force. He had himself wedged close, making Moswen winch and back off a few short strides back.  
“Drake, cool it. Let’s hear what Moswen has to say, ok?” Darkmoon place his hand atop Drake’s broadened shoulder as a useful calming exercise. He wasn’t too stoked to oblige but did anyway as he enraged with a rude gesture towards his boss man, turning away with arms crossed and a scowl.  
Moswen ignored him, turning his attention back to congress. “You see, this rumor has not been fully executed yet. So I’ve been seeking the correct answer for a long time, even before my ancestor’s roamed the land was this rumor above the usual expectations.”  
“So you’re saying no one’s been brave enough to travel out there, alone?” Darkmoon asked with disbelief.  
“Certainly not, are you a loose hoop?!” Moswen cringed. “That’d just be suicide, captain!”  
Darkmoon shook his head. “Of course I’m not. Just a bit… curious.”  
“Are you offering yourself for the challenge, Darkmoon? We’d be far more than pleased to take your offer into account.” Pax questioned with a puff of weak smoke floating and dissipating into the floor below.  
Darkmoon didn’t even winch or question Pax’s superiority; it would just turn his neck awkwardly back towards Drake then at Katarina who looked concerned yet pleased with his sense of adventure growing ever so outward. But he couldn’t choose between the idea of the journey and Katarina. He just couldn’t so he decides to back down from his high perch and leave it to rest of them.  
“No, someone else can go ahead of us.” He replied

I had stopped suddenly. Wasn’t sure if I was trying to make up my mind or not but the words seemed nowhere to be found, gone with the wind, swooshing out the window out on the street. I couldn’t help but look down to Sarah who was comfortable close, eyes half shut, half open. I sighed and hunched over the coffee table, grapping the slick remote between warm fingers tapping the power button in the right hand corner until the flat screen’s images disappeared into a flicker of high speed.  
Sarah motioned forward, jerking her tired body upwards until she was fully sitting. She rubbed her eyes with weakened fingers as I rose to my full height. She would look up at me with a slighted smirk until a yawn followed. “Sorry…” She mumbled tiredly as she rose to her feet.  
I smiled evidently, looking up for a moment. “Don’t apologize,” I said. “I think it is time for bed for a little someone.”  
She stared up, eyes quickly slumping down ever so closely to being far pasted exhausted. “Yeah,” She yawned. “You are going up also?”  
I would look around the empty ambience of the living room’s bounded furnishings and high end technology lying about, asking myself if it was time for me to turn in as well. With a quick flash at the slow analog clock rolling its movable arms I would nod. “Yup, I’m pretty sure both of us should be in hay by now.” I whispered as I begun away, Sarah had apparently slid her warmth of a palm into my own before we’d stroll our way to the stairwell and up its twenty wooden, creaky steps.  
Slowly and as quiet as could be, we’d pass Sam’s room, taking a peek just to see his body wildly outstretched and his black laptop atop his bedside table where scattered papers of horridly drawn images and translated words lay. Sam being the cleaner version of Dean, it wasn’t a surprise that everything was actually laid out neatly. But also being a hunter, it was hard to imagine him not charging after a sudden noise startling him to death enough to set off an alarm so we quietly let the door slide a few inches to a comfortable crack. Continuing down the hall, you would cross mine and Dean’s bedroom then the guest then Sarah’s. With a slight push of the door, the room would reveal itself.  
It was a decent sized room with numerous “cutie” items you would suspect to see in a little girls room to the mid-tone painted walls to the pink lampshade, all in one zone that could make your eyes bug if brightened up to the max. She quickly slumped her way to the path of her flowered bedspread, thumping down on it after a quick pull of the sheets loose. Sarah happily climbed upon it and assisted on pulling the sheets up towards her mellowed out expression. I would sit myself down on the edge, smiling and whispering sweet words of one of her favorite classic rock tunes. She would wait until I got to the main verse and follow along, yawning cutely as she would continue until her eyes would mellow shut.  
With that, I would whisper “goodnight” into her ear with a gentle kiss to the bare forehead. Rising to my feet and out I would go, slowly shutting the door closed as I exited the room. I’ve always worried about the kid, unaware of what may or may not happen to her. I knew she wasn’t necessarily mine but I truly did feel like she very well could be. For at least a couple years, since we’ve watched over Sarah, I’ve wondered and questioned of having a child.  
Dean however didn’t like the idea as much as I apparently was so he would slide it off. Sam on the other hand didn’t really want to see the idea but he personally had said to me he probably wouldn’t mind. Yessie and Cameron were the ones stoke of the idea, knowing that someday they would want one too. So getting a head start would be a grand adventure, they’ve said. But who knows, maybe in the future sometime, it could happen.  
Besides my required wants that agitated Dean, I’m still the leader and I’ve got the wheel at the moment. But anyways, I usually would ignore these thoughts and think about the day tomorrow rather than the far future. Being one of those restless nights, I already knew tomorrow was certain to be havoc and tiring. So I finally would sigh and enter the mitts of the master bedroom, facing the bed with Dean’s form motionless and relaxed. I would smile and make my way towards the bathroom to pull all of the unnecessary accessories off.  
I would then return to back to my standing place, turning the attention over at the alarm clock. 11: 05 it reads with pixilated green glow. As restless as I felt, I was getting close to being exhausted myself so I ignored the time, climb upon the mattress and stare over at my bedside table asking if I should possibly write my pirate story I’ve never finished down for later events. But I decided against it and instead slide to the closure of being comfortable as Dean would scoot over closer with his subconscious taking the wheel. Just a few minutes later, I was in the most pleasure-filled place, staring up at the ceiling a bit longer before I could finally grip sleep, shutting my eyes to the beautiful silence we’ve all met. Another day, another adventure was soon to accommodate in the bright of day.


End file.
